Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000)
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is an American animated science fiction/adventure/comedy series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. The series originally aired on UPN and ABC from August 8, 2000 to January 13, 2001 as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning programming block. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Larry Miller - XR (eps1-20, 23, 26, 28-29, 34, 36, 40, 43, 45-47, 52-53, 55-59, 61-62, 65) *Neil Flynn - XR (eps21-22, 24-25, 27, 30-33, 35, 37-39, 41-42, 44, 48-51, 54, 60, 63-64) *Nicole Sullivan - Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton - Buzz Lightyear *Stephen Furst - Booster Sinclair Munchapper 'Minor Cast' *Adam Carolla - Commander Nebula *April Winchell - Pwerta (ep21) *Arizona Brooks - Computer (ep49), Ranger#1 (ep49) *Barney Martin - Ambassador Major *Bill Mumy - Eon *Billy West - Voice (ep53) *Bobcat Goldthwait - XL *Brad Garrett - Torque *Brian Doyle Murray - Panchax (ep19) *Bronson Pinchot - Science (ep38), Shakey (ep38) *Charles Fleischer - Monumentus, Thug#1 (ep47), Varko (ep51) *Charles Kimbrough - Brain Pod#29 *Charles Nappier - Cooley (ep38) *Cindy Warden - Computer Voice (ep1), Technician (ep1) *Clancy Brown - Kleev (ep44), Sentry#2 (ep44), Tough (ep38) *Clyde Kusatsu - Ranger#1 (ep54), Warden Young (ep16) *Conchata Ferrell - Ma Munchapper *Corey Burton - Brent Starkisser, Floyd, General, Hammerhold (ep26), Judge (ep47), Soldier (ep39), Tour Guide (ep15), Treevo (ep53) *Craig Ferguson - NOS-4-A2 *Cree Summer-Francks - Savy SL2 (ep29) *Dan Castellaneta - Alien (ep61), Alnip (ep13), AP 99 (ep9), Brain Pod#13 (ep20), Captain Alien (ep61), Casey Kasemish DJ (ep11), Fussy-Boy (ep17), Garron (ep35), Hunter#1 (ep11), Hunter#2 (ep11), Lackey (ep11), Mr. Zoop (ep13), Nifty Joe (ep35), Resort Manager (ep61), Robot Sentry 1 (ep55), Robot Sentry 2 (ep55), Senator Banda (ep35), Slam-Bot (ep17) *David Alan Grier - Tubunch (ep21) *David James Elliot - Romac (ep37) *David Warner - Lord Angstrom *Dawn Lewis - Mary (ep19) *Diedrich Bader - Agent Z/Warp Darkmatter, Doorman (ep51), Natron (ep64), Torgo (ep51), Zurg Spy (ep12) *Earl Boen - Nick (ep62) *Ed Asner - Fixer (ep14) *Eric Idle - Guzelian (ep52) *Frank Welker - Alien Guard (ep22), Bad Gargantians (ep8), Bat Creature (ep11), Binipinardians (ep33), Brain Pod (ep57), Brain Pod#17 (ep30), Brain Pod#26 (ep27), Brain Pod#39 (ep31), Cadet Flarn (ep1), Computer Voice (ep27), Creature (ep36), Dad (ep23), Epoch, Grub#1 (ep46), Grub's, Jessica (ep11), Little Maw (ep59), Maw (ep59), Phlegmex (ep22), Pteradoc (ep46), Ranger (ep5), Ranger (ep47), Ranger#1 (ep1), Rhizomian Man (ep1), Self Destruct (ep3), Senator, Shape (ep36), Slime Beast (ep11), Stratoshrike (ep11), Tarpax (ep46), Tentacled Alien (ep47) *Fred Willard - Pa Munchapper *French Stewart - Rentwhistle Swank *Grey DeLisle - Alien Beauty (ep37), Alien Maid (ep37), Mom (ep23), Ranger#2 (ep25), Ranger#2 (ep60), Vicki Vortex *Haley Joel Osment - Myka (ep42) *Harvey Korman - Gularis (ep19) *Jason Marsden - Flash (ep8) *Jeff Bennett - Binipinardian#2 (ep33), Binipinardian#3 (ep33), Brain Pod#18 (ep30), Brain Pod#81 (ep30), Dreadnaught Computer (ep30) *Jennifer Bailey - Rhizomian Woman (ep1) *Jennifer York - Traffic Reporter (ep61) *Jeremy Piven - Brain Pod#57 (ep37) *Jess Harnell - Announcer (ep51), Bartender Heads (ep32), Bomb Vendor (ep32), Clay, Dealer (ep51), Gramps Munchapper (ep32), Keno (ep51) *Jim Cummings - Alien Dad (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Binipinardian#1 (ep33), Security Computer (ep16), Senator Aarrfvox (ep22), Tough Prisoner (ep16) *Joe Alaskey - Newspaper Vendbot (ep29), Soda Vendbot (ep29) *Joel Murray - Professor Triffid *John Kassir - Evan Zarl (ep51), Marl, Snark (ep51), Zinko (ep51) *John O'Hurley - King Nova *Jon Favreau - Convict (ep47), Crumford Lorak *Jonathan Harris - Era *Joy Behar - 42 (ep65) *Kath Soucie - Flon (ep13), Galaxy (ep51), Kid#3 (ep7), Miss Harper (ep17), PA Voice (ep39), School Teacher (ep39), Villager#2 (ep43), Villager#6 (ep43) *Kelly McGillis - Gorgeous Woman (ep43) *Kerri Kenney - Gravitina, Queen (ep56), Sally *Kevin Michael Richardson - Advisor#1 (ep50), Alien Guy (ep63), Announcer (ep50), Behemor, Bus Driver (ep36), Computer (ep36), Diplomat#1 (ep44), Gork (ep35), Grimfix (ep51), Harv (ep19), Immensitor (ep51), Lardak Lurak, Little Joe (ep42), Mr. Andrew (ep42), Punk#1 (ep48), Punk-Goon#1 (ep42), Ruffian (ep44), Senator (ep50), Space Ranger (ep1), Thug#3 (ep47), Tremendor, Varg, Villager #1 (ep43), Villager#4 (ep43), Whale (ep19), Yiipe (ep35) *Linda Hamilton - Dr. Furbana *Mark Hamill - Flint (ep43) *Mary Kay Bergman - Alien Kid (ep22), Alien Mom (ep22) *Maurice LaMarche - Ambassador (ep61) *Max Brooks - Punk-Goon#2 (ep42), Ranger#2 (ep49), Tech#2 (ep49) *Michael Showalter - Plasma Boy (ep26) *Mills Lane - Judge (ep42) *Mitchell Whitfield - Klerm *Neil Flynn - Computer Voice (ep38), X-Treme (ep31) *Nichelle Nichols - Chief (ep35) *Nicole Sullivan - Feara (ep31), Kid (ep53), Little Girl (ep53), McGlorp (ep31), Tundra (ep18) *Nikki Cox - Petra (ep26) *Norm Crosby - Mr. Hayman *Park Overall - Female Ranger (ep42), Zoey (ep42) *Patrick Warburton - Animatronic Buzz (ep53), Evil Buzz, LGM's, Old Buzz (ep59), Shiv Katall (ep49), Zzub (ep31) *Paul Rugg - Brain Pod (ep36), Bystander (ep36), Cosmo, Ed the Courier, Guard (ep29), Inspector (ep56) *Peter MacNicol - Major *Phil LaMarr - Patron (ep46), Prisoner (ep44), Rocket Crockett, Smeego *Ricardo Montalban - Vartkes (ep42) *Rob Paulsen - AP-06 (ep65), Docent (ep46), Fop Doppler (ep18), Guard (ep65), Host (ep53), Krnozian (ep58), Punk#2 (ep48), Titanux (ep48), Waiter (ep46) *Robert Picardo - Professor Reddschift (ep50) *Roger Rose - Tech#1 (ep49), Trucker (ep49), Villager#3 (ep43) *Ron Perlman - Leader (ep38) *Roz Ryan - Madam President *Russi Taylor - Becky, Old Lady (ep44) *Ryan Stiles - Professor Madman (ep40) *Sam Gifaldi - Dyb (ep43) *Sean P. Hayes - Brain Pod#13 *Shaun Fleming - Boy (ep62) *Stephen Furst - Blister (ep31) *Stephen Root - Sentry#2 (ep44), Sheriff *Stephen Tobolowsky - Gil (ep17) *Steve Hytner - Ty Parsec, Wirewolf *Tara Charendoff - Bonnie (ep40) *Tino Insana - Samsa (ep56) *Tom Kane - Soldier (ep15), Tech (ep15) *Tom Wilson - Buster (ep23) *Tony Jay - Dr. Animus *Tress MacNeille - Beletor (ep58), Brain Pod#94 (ep31), Brun (ep65), Calm Female Voice (ep61), Hilda (ep65), Kids (ep31), Mrs. SL2 (ep29), Old Lady Alien (ep29), Robot Washing Machine (ep29), Sig (ep65) *Wallace Langham - Care-Bot (ep61) *Wayne Knight - Emperor Zurg Category:Cartoons Category:2000 Cartoons